A Light In The Darkness
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: After the Jedi Purge, ObiWan's mother reflects on her son's life. Vignette.


Title: The Setting Suns

Summary: After the Jedi Purge, Obi-Wan's mother reflects on her son's life. Vignette.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for Episode I, II, and III, as well as mentions of events from Jedi Apprentice, book #3, and the comic, "The Stand On Jabiim."

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas. But maybe, someday, he'll want to share…? *looks hopeful* Obi-Wan's mother is mine, though. Mine, mine, all mine! *notices the strange looks she is receiving* I mean, *clears throat* She belongs to me. *blush*

A/N: In the Jedi Apprentice book #3, Obi-Wan remembers having a brother named Owen, so the Owen I mention in this story in not Owen Lars, it is Owen Kenobi. Besides, the galaxy is large enough that more than one person must be named Owen. Just look at all the Antilles... ;)

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**A Light In The Darkness**

The Jedi were dead. The Empire had just made the announcement that morning. The Jedi, the great and noble guardians of peace and justice in the Republic, were gone. And with them, Orana Kenobi had lost her son.

Though she had not seen him for so many years, images of him were burned into her mind. She remembered him as a cute little boy with hair that was blond like his father's, but which also held a touch of her red. His blue eyes were intense and keen, but could easily light with a spark of mischief.

She remembered waking up to comfort him after a nightmare. She remembered drying his tears. She remembered his small hand reaching out for hers... But the little boy she had known had long since grown up.

However, it was hard for Orana to think of him as anything other than that little boy, for Obi-Wan had been taken to the Temple when he was two. Since then, as was the Jedi way, she had never been part of his life. But the love she felt for her son could not be changed by time, or distance. He was her _son_.

Orana looked into the great sea of stars above her. How many times she had come out here to look at the night sky, wondering if Obi-Wan was on one of those distant planets, carrying out the duties of a Jedi.

But now, the Empire told her that she would never need to wonder again. Her son, the son she had never known but always loved, was dead. It was a bitter irony that she would lose her son on the same day she had given him to the Jedi all those years ago. How long had it been? It seemed a lifetime, but then, it _was_ a lifetime: Obi-Wan's lifetime.

Orana closed her eyes briefly, and turned to go back inside, but as she did so, something made her hesitate. For many years, on this night, it had been her tradition to light a candle for her son. That way, if he ever came home, the candle would light the way for him. Orana had not intended to do that on this night. Why should she when she was now certain her son could never come back? But something, perhaps even the Force itself, called on her to light the candle. She reached back under her cloak, withdrew a lighter, and then set the candle wick ablaze. The flame danced in the breeze. Despite its small light, it forced back the darkness. Somehow, that was a comfort. If this small candle could hold back the shadows, then maybe Obi-Wan had been able to fight the Empire. Perhaps, somehow, he had escaped. If anyone would have the strength, she knew it was her son.

Orana smiled sadly. Obi-Wan had always been special. He was destined to do great things. She had always known that, even before the Jedi came to tell her that her son was strong in the Force.

Orana remembered the day the Jedi had come with both joy and sorrow; joy that her son could do so much good for the galaxy, but sorrow that she would have to let him go. She and her husband had struggled with that decision more than any other they had ever made. How could they give up their son, and yet, how could they not? What would they do when he was older, trying to understand the power he had? What would he think when they told him that they'd had the chance to give him to the Jedi for training, but couldn't bring themselves to let him go? Would they betray him, or their own hearts? In the end, they'd known what they had to do. Obi-wan's destiny was much greater than the small world on which he had been born.

So, they had watched as the Jedi took their son in his arms, and walked towards his waiting ship. Orana had stood silently as the tears fell down her cheeks. Her husband had put his arms around her, and she had buried her face in the folds of his shirt. She didn't know how long they had stood that way, but when they had finally released each other, the sun was setting behind the distant hills.

Orana's life had been forever changed. Of course, she still had her husband Ben, and Obi-Wan's older brother Owen, but she felt as though a part of herself was missing. She thought it always would be.

She had resigned herself to never seeing Obi-Wan again. But then, near Obi-Wan's fourth birthday, she had received a message from the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was to be granted a rare visit home. Orana had never wondered why the Jedi had decided to allow this visit, and to her, the reason didn't matter. What did matter, was that her son was coming home, even if it was only for a few, short days.

How wonderful that time had been. Obi-Wan, much bigger than the boy she had watched the Jedi carry into his ship, had run into her waiting arms. They had talked and laughed, and for those few days, the empty hole in Orana's heart had been filled. But then, all too soon, the visit was over. Though she would have thought it impossible, letting Obi-Wan go for the second time had been even more difficult than the first. He had wrapped his arms around her waist as tightly as his small limbs would allow. They had whispered tearful goodbyes and held each other closely. Orana could still recall the feeling of Obi-Wan's soft cheek against her own. But, as before, he had returned to the Temple to continue his training and his service to the galaxy, and that empty hole had returned to Orana's heart. She took comfort from the fact that her son would be able to do so much good. But, she longed to see him again, even if it was only for an instant.

For years, she had continued to celebrate his birthday, and to mark the day he had been taken to the Temple. But, she was left to wonder about the person he had become. Who were his friends? Where had he traveled to? Was he a powerful Jedi? Who was his Master?

Perhaps the question that was the hardest to ask was the one that haunted Orana the most: did he think about his family, or were they just a distant memory, a faint shadow from the past? It had broken Orana's heart to consider that he might not remember her at all. No, she had decided that she wouldn't allow herself to think that. Even if Obi-Wan didn't remember her name, or her face as she had bent over his crib, she would always be a part of him just as he was he a part of her. So, she had continued to think of her son, trying to fill that void in her heart with the love she felt for him, but resigning herself to the fact that she would never see the man he became.

Then, one night, Orana had sat with her husband and son Owen after the evening meal. It had been a cold night, so Owen had put some logs in the fire to warm them, and they had begun watching the holocasts as they usually did in the evenings. The broadcasts that night had all been about the Trade Federation's invasion of the world of Naboo. Orana had thought it terrible that such a peaceful world would be attacked, yet her thoughts were elsewhere. But, as she looked up, she had seen an image of a man dressed in a brown robe. A Jedi. She'd immediately given her full attention to the story. Even after all these years, she could recall the reporter's words exactly.

_"After the Senate refused to send aid, Naboo's ruler, Queen Amidala, made the decision to return to her ravaged planet. With the help of the planet's other inhabitants, the Gungans, and a team of Jedi, Naboo was successfully re-taken. Sadly, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by an unknown assailant."_

An image of an older man with long, graying hair and a beard had appeared on the screen. He had proud, noble features and cool blue eyes, the color of a winter sky. Orana had thought briefly that somewhere in the galaxy, another mother was mourning the loss of a son. However, any other thoughts had been interrupted by the reporter's next words.

_"Master Jinn's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was Knighted for his courage and bravery during the battle."_

Orana had felt her throat tighten, and her breath catch. Another image had been displayed on the screen. This time, it was a young man in his early twenties. He had short blond hair, with a touch of red, and intense, blue eyes. His face was beardless, and a thin braid tumbled down his right shoulder. _Obi-Wan. _He looked so much like his father had when he'd asked Orana to marry him. Tears had welled in Orana's eyes.

Her son was a Jedi Knight now. How happy he must have been, for this was what he had been working for since he had arrived at the Temple. But, he must have been sad as well. The Jedi who had died had been his Master. He must have been like a father to him, as Obi-Wan would probably never know Ben. Her heart had immediately gone out to her son.

Still, she'd been was so proud of him. Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was doing great things as she had known he would. He would continue to serve the galaxy, and would bring his family honor. That, Orana had thought, would have to be enough.

Ten years later, the Clone Wars had come. Suddenly, the son she had thought she'd never see again, was on the holonet nearly every day. Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi had been one of the most prominent Jedi in the Republic. Orana had been incredibly proud to see her son hailed as a hero, but she'd also been afraid. The possibility of Obi-Wan being struck down had been a very real one. So, Orana had sat and listened to the news of the various battles, hoping to hear word that her son was still alright.

She had felt a great sense of relief every time she saw him. He had grown a beard, and his hair now fell closer to his shoulders, but Orana could still see the little boy she had said goodbye to those many years ago. On a few occasions, he had been interviewed by reporters, and she had cherished the opportunity to hear his voice. Orana had smiled as she listened to his rich Couruscant accent. But as much as Orana had enjoyed seeing her son, she would have given up the chance of ever seeing him again if it had meant he would have been safe.

Then, her worst fear had come to pass.

_"Breaking news: General Obi-Wan Kenobi is reportedly missing and believed to have been killed during the battle of Jabiim. The Jedi Order refuses to comment, but if General Kenobi has been killed, it is a great loss for the Republic. The whereabouts of his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, are also unknown at this time."_

The following months had been among the most difficult in her life. She had repeatedly sent requests to the Temple for information about her son, but the requests had gone unanswered. She knew the Order was using all of its resources to fight the war, but for Orana, not knowing her son's fate was unbearable.

Finally, months after he was reported killed in action, the Republic had learned that General Obi-Wan Kenobi was alive. He had been captured and imprisoned by Separatist forces but had finally been able to escape. Seeing her son's face once again had filled Orana with a joy she couldn't describe.

For months afterwards, the war had continued, and so had Orana's watchful eye over her son. She had looked on as the war took its toll on Obi-Wan. Gray had found its way to his temples, and lines had formed on his face. But through it all, his eyes remained the same: clear blue, with the quiet intensity they had held from the day he was born. He was still her son.

But as relieved as Orana had been to know that her son was alright, she'd still felt a sense of apprehension for him that she couldn't explain. It had felt as though a storm were approaching, but she had no way to warn him of it.

And, she had been right. The Empire bad come, and with them, Order 66.

So many Jedi had died. Orana knew that throughout the galaxy thousands of families had lost those who had touched their lives for so briefly a time, but whom they had always loved, just as she had always loved Obi-Wan. But now, the Empire told her that her son was dead...

Orana blinked away hot tears, and looked down at the candle she had lit for her son. Although it had melted down to half its size, its flame still burned as brightly as it had before. Its light still held back the shadows. As she watched the flame moving with the wind, she couldn't help but wonder, was her son really gone?

More than anything she wished she could speak with him. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she needed to tell him. _Perhaps… _she thought, _perhaps there is a way..._

She turned her gaze to the starry sky once more, and closed her eyes.

_Obi-wan, my son, _she began, hoping that somehow he could hear her though the Force. _You may not remember me, but you have carried a piece of my heart with you since the day I gave you to the Jedi. I love you. I know you have lost everything you have ever known, but don't give up, my son. Keep fighting the darkness._

At once, she felt a peace come over her, as though someone had laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and for just an instant, she saw her son. He stood in a vast desert, gazing at the stars just as she had. Orana had never understood the Force, but somehow she knew that her vision had been its doing, its gift to her.

Obi-Wan was alive. He was safe from the Empire. Then a sudden understanding filled her. Obi-Wan still had an important part to play in the things that were to come, and it would not be easy. But the Empire could not defeat him, any more than the shadows could overcome the light of that small candle.

With that thought, Orana felt hope return to her spirit. Obi-Wan, her son, would fight. And perhaps some day, she would see him again. But until that day arrived, she would keep a candle burning for him so that he would always know there was a light in the darkness.

* * *

_On the distant world of Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat under a great blanket of stars. As a Jedi he was taught to hope, taught to believe that, in the end, good would prevail. But now, he felt only despair. He had failed. He had failed his Padawan, failed the Order, and failed the Force. So many would pay the price for his mistakes. But just as he thought that sorrow would swallow his heart, he sensed something. It was as though someone had dropped a pebble into the great ocean that was the Force, and somehow, he had felt the ripples it had caused. He concentrated on it, stretching out with his awareness as far as he dared. At once, a wave of warmth and love moved through him, rekindling the hope within his heart. For the briefest instant, he sensed a presence. It seemed somehow familiar and comforting. Then a voice echoed in his mind:_

_"Keep fighting the darkness..."_

_"I will," Obi-Wan promised._

**Fin

* * *

**

A/N: I want to thank Darth Mom for suggesting the name Orana for Obi-Wan's mother, and, as always, for her unmatched skill as a beta. I also want to thank Digizord and Bale for all of their help and suggestions.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
